1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of generating sound and performing a playing function in an image display apparatus such as a television set, and more particularly to a playing sound generating apparatus and method for a TV set, which is capable of producing in various types a required unit sound using a timer and a microcomputer without applying a separate sound source integrating device and generating melody and playing sound while displaying a keyboard on-screen.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a television set has a characteristic function of receiving and processing a broadcast from a broadcasting station and displaying a resultant video program on a screen or receiving and processing an image signal which is inputted via an external line or VCR by being reproduced and processed and displaying a resultant video program, and processing an audio signal which is inputted together with the video program and outputting the processed audio signal to a speaker.
However, a technique which of itself generates sounds in the television TV set is strongly required to provide various services besides the above characteristic functions. Thus, there have been proposed various apparatuses for generating sounds, but these apparatuses have to use an expensive sound source integrating device.
Since, in the conventional television set, there is only provided the characteristic function that receives, processes and displays a broadcast signal transmitted through aerial waves and displays a resultant program on a screen, or processes and displays the image signal which is inputted through the external line or VCR, it is impossible to provide various additional services for a user. As mentioned above, since no special function which generates sounds without additional cost is provided in the conventional television set, it is impossible to provide various sound services for the user. Further, there is no special service function such as a playing function that satisfies a user""s various requirements and an expensive sound source integrating device must be provided when the playing function is added, which results in a decrease in cost competitiveness.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a playing sound generating apparatus and method which obviates the problems and disadvantages due to the conventional art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a playing sound generating apparatus and method which generates various playing sounds or tunes using a microcomputer and a timer while displaying a musical instrument keyboard on-screen, without requiring a separate sound source integrating device.